Restrictions
by kagschannold
Summary: Cilwenu Snape is only allowed to talk to certain people  part of my Cilwenu Eileen Snape stuff.


**Restrictions**

**Summary: **Cilwenu Snape is not allowed to have any friends outside of Slytherin. DO NOT read if you are not into Harry Potter Characters paired with Original Characters.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Cilwenu." A passerby 7th Year Ravenclaw smiled, nodding his head at the girl standing at the entrance to her father's classroom.<p>

Cilwenu only smiled back at him, cautious not to speak a word, or raise her hand. She wasn't allowed to talk to anyone unless they were Slytherin.

That was hard… due to the fact that almost every girl in Slytherin envied her because she was dating Draco Malfoy.

A hand fell on Cilwenu's shoulder when the Ravenclaw boy turned his head. She looked up at Severus, seeing the blank, but inevitably disapproving, look in his eyes. He shook his head, and she scowled.

She hated these rules.

No one else had to go by them.

"I'm perfectly fine waiting out in the hall by myself, Professor…" She bit.

Cilwenu never acknowledged Severus as her father in Hogwarts.

"I think not." he said back to her.

"Draco will be here any minute… I think you can at least let me be for that long."

"…"

When he said nothing in return, Cilwenu let out a groan from her throat, and folded her arms about her chest tightly. The minutes seemed longer than they actually were, and Cilwenu watched as groups of students, all from different teams, walked by arm-in-arm… laughing.

Upon the most common students to walk by Severus Snape's classroom, there were always three that walked by at approximately the same time every morning.

They were well-known in Hogwarts, and Cilwenu admired their friendship more than she would tell.

She knew them only as Potter, Granger, and Weasely. And the fact that neither Draco nor her father liked them very well. There was a back-story, she knew, to why Severus didn't like Harry Potter the most… but she couldn't exactly remember it word-for-word… Draco didn't like them because he seemed a little intimidated. Or, at least, that's what Cilwenu caught from him.

They didn't look bad at all… just three friends wanting to learn and spend time together.

Hermione cast a glance in Cilwenu's direction, breaking away from the conversation they were having to just… look at her. Hermione was not at all unattractive, like Draco always called her. She was beautiful, simply beautiful.

Cilwenu saw the way Hermione's eye brows drew together the longer they stared at one another, and it didn't take long for one of the boys to catch on.

Harry looked her way this time, a slight grin on his lips. He nodded politely, then said something to make Hermione look in the other direction.

Cilwenu exhaled a large breath.

Not too long after that, however, Draco could be spotted, walking in the middle of Crabbe and Goyle. Cilwenu smiled, twisting her fingers together earnestly.

Had Severus walked away, she would have sprinted over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him. (much like she would when he won at Quidditch.)

His platinum blonde hair looked paler in the sunlight that shone through the hallway windows, and he shot a devilish glare towards Harry Potter and his friends. The other two boys laughed and sneered, making crude remarks and munching on a pile of food, most likely stolen from that mornings' breakfast.

When Potter and gang disappeared from view, Draco looked ahead of him once more. He spotted Cilwenu waiting for him, and pushed further in through the groups of students.

They greeted one another with a smile, cautious not to do anything further in front of Severus. Cilwenu could see it in Draco's eyes.

They would find other things to partake in after class let out, and right before lunch ended.

"Morning, Draco." said Severus, once more in a detached tone of voice.

Draco looked up, blinked, and then walked into the classroom without a single word.

Cilwenu followed him. Unlike Draco, she glared at Severus, and muttered something beneath her breath before lacing her fingers with the blonde's when he extended his hand to her.

**End Note: I don't know if this went with the title or not. I decided to put Harry, Hermione and Ron in it, although, Ron didn't get much acknowledgement as Hermione and Harry did… oops. Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, let me tell you that I'm most likely going to do a series of one-shots featuring Cilwenu (my Harry Potter OC). And yes… she will still be with Draco. Depending on my inspiration (after I've run out of ideas for one-shots), I'll PROBABLY (not promising anything) turn it into a chapter story. That depends… we all know how terribly impatient I am with chapter stories more than three chapters long. Shot. Ugh. :D Reviews might be nice! Flamers unwelcome. Sorry. **

**P.S. If Draco is horribly OOC, then I apologize… kinda new to writing them in fiction form. Must read other fan fiction… xD **


End file.
